Sibling Rivalry
by 21ForeverNAlways
Summary: When Lucy meets her little brother, her reaction was like... "WHAT?" and all. She has a brother with pink hair and rude attitude, keeps on saying... "I'LL NEVER ACCEPT YOU AS MY FAMILY!" and all. But what if everything changes when Natsu sees Gray on top of Lucy on the car. Everything'll turn upside down, for sure. (Rated M for LEMON! ROAR!)
1. Librarians who always open their FB

**~Sibling Rivalry~**

**So, this has been on my dreams for several nights and was always thinking about it. **

**And I did, it was so cute! **

**Even I'm still blushing despite how many times I dreamed about it. **

**So... Instead of rambling and fan girl-ing about it, Why don't we start?**

**DISCLAIMER! **

**Disclaimer: ****Kate-chan doesn't own F.T. (For how many times I've said it, isn't it way obvious she didn't make it? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRAW HAPPY, for God's sake!**

**wow. **

**Just... Wow. **

**I can't believe you'd burst up like that. **

**Daym.**

**And you sounded a lot like Dannica. **

**Oh well~**

* * *

**~Sibling Rivalry~**

A 17 years old blonde girl was walking/skipping on the (almost full) long corridors of Fiore High, gently pushing her glasses on the bridge of her nose whenever it slightly slides down.

She was ,obviously, Lucy Heartphillia. She has shoulder length blonde hair, chocolate doe orbs and a heavenly pink and sweet lips that are smiling with delight right now.

As she stopped at her destination, in front of the library, looking for a small bluenette who has read about 224 books.

She opened the glass doors and looked from left to right then, found the person she has spent (hours) time looking for. She skipped quietly and sat beside the bluenette, who was covered with a large pile of books.

Lucy took one of the books and started at the end of the thick book, licking her thumb so she could easily turn the page.

She stopped reading and placed the book on the table lightly and sighed.

"Levy."

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Aww, come on Levy-chan."

"Ugh! Fine," she pouted and looked at taller girl while placing the silver eye glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "What is it?"

"Levy~ did you know that my forever and always crush invited me for lunch!"She squealed but was half whisper.

The so-called Levy squealed and giggled, "Really? Omigod! That's good news! Kyaah!"

"I know right!?"

The librarian hushed them and made them sit down, but actually she too was fan girl-ing inside.

Both Levy and Lucy giggled quietly and went outside, and that made the librarian sigh and mutter, "Damn kids, leaving these pile of shitty books all around the place." As she sat down and continued Facebook-ing.

**~O^O~**

Somewhere on Magnolia (within Fiore) a red-headed man wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie and he held a brief case on his right hand, while the other hand was holding his tie.

"I'm here, Layla!" He shouted with joy, making people passing by look at him weirdly like he is an alien or something.

He chuckled and looked back at his companion, a pink-haired boy (maybe junior high?) wearing denim jeans and a hoodie. On his hands was a black PSP covered with red jelly case. He looked rather bored unlike his father. Sigh... teenagers these days.

"Dad, your embarrassing me. Stop it." The pink haired one, said. A tint of pink started to cover up his face and so did his ears.

"Oh, come on Natsu! Don't be a party pooper!" In his happy tone, he ruffled the hair of his child.

Natsu even became as dark as scarlet! Imaginary steam coming out of his ears.

"Shut up, Igneel!" He stormed with a cat on his shoulders, a blue cat to add up. BLUE cat. That says 'Aye!' it's normal, right? No, oh... okay.

**~O^O~**

_"Ugh! Minerva! Stop!"_

_"Help!"_

_"P-Pink hair!? HAHAHAH!"_

_"Shut up! Leave me alone."_

_"PYRO! STUPID NATSU!"_

* * *

**HAI! **

**So how was it? **

**Probably the worst, no?**

**Oh, well~**

**If you review this story... I'll treasure it and follow you directly!**

**HEHE! **

**Flames will be given to Natsu!**

**So BYE!**


	2. Early in the--FUCKING--morning

**~Sibling Rivalry~**

**HAI! **

**I just made the story and now I'm updating on the same night. **

**Daym~**

**Oh well!**

**And bad news: Disclaimer-san retired, he used a lot of saliva and he is tired already.**

**Daym~**

**Oh well!**

**Disclaimer will be on the first chappie~**

**START!**

* * *

**~Sibling Rivalry~**

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hmmm..." Lucy groaned and turned towards her right side.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hmmm... What~"

**"LUCY! LET US IN!"**

"HUH!" She shot up, all her sleepiness washing away. _'Who was that? So early in the fucking morning.'_

**"LUCY! LET US IN! OR WE'LL BREAK THE FUCKING DOOR!"**

Lucy got angry and opened the door of her apartment and found a red-head and a pink-head.

She stared for 1 minute and Igneel broke the silence by shouting,

"LUC-!"

But didn't continue due to the door being slammed close and you could hear clicking sounds that was made from the locks.

Natsu bursted out laughing and covered his mouth, snickering. Igneel pouted and slouched his shoulders.

"To whoever the fuck are you!? Leave me alone!" A shriek came from the other side of the door and breaking things rather... crashing things, **Damn she's clumsy.**

"Oh come on, Lucy~ Don't you remember me? Your mother's friend? Best friend in fact!"

"What." Lucy deadpanned. **(from the other side of the door, or her room)**

"Aww, don't be like that!" The older male pouted, clearly disappointed at her. **(on the hallway)**

"Grr! Leave me alone, I have to go to school you perverts!" She shouted back at him.

"Please Lucy, I have proof! See~ **I AM HOLDING IT**!" He emphasized the last sentence.

"R-Really?" She asked, stuttering a bit. Looking for her glasses and found it.

"Y-Yeah." This time it was Igneel's turn to stutter, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy gulped and slowly reach for the door knob, Oh wait. She opened the locks first and once again, slowly open the door.

And when the door was totally open, the older male hugged her. And as for Lucy, well... She didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy, you know... For your loss." He sighed **(sadly)** and hugged her tightly.

"I-It's okay?" Lucy wasn't sure what to answer, though it wasn't a question. "U-Umm, can we like get in the room? People are staring at us. Really." She continued, quite awkwardly.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure!" The older male said.

**~And thus their journey begins~**

* * *

**Please ignore the bold sentence, seriously.**

**It's just nonsense, stupidity and beyond.**

**So how was it? Weird? Interesting? Stupid? or Just Plain Shit?**

**Please do R&R! **

**\(O*O)/**

**LOVE U! **

**XOXOXOXO!**


	3. Gay Lord & Old Hag

**And I'm back, like a stupid person I am.**

**Sorry for not being alive, here's your update.**

**Just a gift for you, since it's new year.**

**Disclaimer? **

**Disclaimer: Kate-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So... How do you know me again?"

Lucy sat in front of two guys and drank her coffee slowly, staring at both of them curiously.

She fidgeted as she placed her cup on it's plate, feeling weird and ashamed.

"Oh! Your mother is my best friend, the two of us were _really _close." The man, who claimed to be Igneel, chirped at her and he was emphasizing "really." He gulped all his coffee down, without hesitation.

Lucy glanced at the younger male who seemed to be occupied with his earphones and the new messages, she looked back at Igneel.

"W-Who is he?" She whispered politely, not wanting attention from the latter.

"Hmm? Oh! He's my son!" He smiled, rather, grinned at her and pointed at his "son."

"O-Okay..." She rubbed the back of her neck, awkwardly.

"Natsu! Introduce yourself! You're being an asshole there." He glared at his son.

The boy rolled his eyes and glared at his father, **wow. Father and son fight, live too.**

"Yeah right, if you can." He scoffed at her, "She's a blonde, old man. She's too dumb to understand me."

She smiled at him murderously, "You do know I'm right here."

"Yeah, right. Like I care, old lady. You and your bimbo friends havin' sex here all night? Huh?" He mocked even more.

"Alright, this is pissin' me off. You! A pink hair? Oh how gay, what? Always eat dick all night? Huh?" She mimicked, voice laced with anger and sadism.

"W-Well... You're just jealous that-"

"I'm jealous about what? Your gayness? Ha! Gay Bitch!"

Ignee, who has been listening at their scoffs and incoherent sentences, was clearly annoyed; shouted, "Shut up, both of you." Sternly, he ordered.

Lucy and Natsu silenced for a moment but scoffed, "Yeah, right." Then Natsu continued looking at his phone and plugged his earphones.

Lucy scowled at him and glared, "Dear, Igneel, please teach that son of yours some manners. He is crudely interrupting my beautiful moments."

Natsu heard this **(He lowered the volume of his phone) **and snickered, "At least your moments are beautiful, not you."

"Hey!" Lucy glared, hissing.

Natsu stuck his tongue like a kid, "Old lady!"

"Gay Lord!" She mimicked him.

"Shut your traps, you idiots!" Igneel roared, his voice was full of anger. "Will you two just fucking shut up!? You have to show manners for fuck's sakes, Natsu! You have to change!"

"Anger management, dude." Lucy muttered.

"What was that?!" Igneel turned to Lucy, who was cowering, ferociously. "I have to deal with Natsu for the fucking time being and what!? You add up with the fuss! Bullshit, Lucy! Bullshit!"

He snarled at her and to Natsu, both of them gulped and lowered their heads.

"We're sorry." Both of said in synchronization.

Igneel sighed, "Will you two behave, like proper kids?"

"Yeah..."

Igneel hugged both of them, "Both of you are too precious to me, I can't stay mad at both of you for so long. Please do me a favor, just-"

"What's up with you and your hugs?"

* * *

**Way to go, Lucy! Ruining the mood by saying: "What's up with your hugs?"**

**Bullshit, Lucy! Bullshit!**

**You made Igneel mad and you gave Natsu a nickname: Gay Lord.**

**Lucy: What!? You were the one who gave me the freaking script! **

**Whoops! Sorrehh!**

**Natsu: Hey! You know it hurts how much people talk about how gay my hair is! And the way Lucy said: "Gay Lord" makes me wanna cry!**

**Whoops! Sorrehh!**

**Igneel: Hey! I'm not that weird guy-type'y thingy! I'm supposed to be a dragon! For fuck's sakes director! Bullshit! Just Bullshit!**

**Whoops! Sorrehh!**

**Hey! Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be the director! Not the three of you! I could fire you anytime I want! Now stop your complaining and do some action!**

**Natsu, Lucy & Igneel: Whoops! Sorrehh!**

**_alexmalik15: Please update soon I love it. -_**

Thanks! I'll update soon, for you!

_**lucystars: I thinks it's interesting when's the next chapter?**_

Thanks! Now, of course!

**_lalapie203: _**_**I don't really get this story but it sounds interesting! I hope I understand whats going on in later chapters...anyways please continue i want to know whats going on!**_

Hehe! Yeah, I know. It's kinda confusing at first but maybe in the later chappies it will be more easy to understand! Here ya go & thanks!

_**lolz55: I like where the story is going and there are no grammatical errors, but i was wondering if you could make the chapters longer. Again, I like the story and i think you are a great writer, but i would like to see more of it when you update.**_

Uhh, yeah! Sorry 'bout the short chappies; but because of my busy schedule in school I can't updat that much. But this time, for sure, I will do longer chappies for you! Thanks for the R&R!

_**Cookie-chan91: I'm interested to see how this goes. :)  
Look forward to another chapter.**_

Here ya go! Hope you're still interested, despite the fact i'm quite late. :(

But still! Here!

**\(X+X)/**

**Please PM me if I ain't active anymore!**

**That way I'd be alert for you!**

**XOXOXO Kate-chan418 XOXOXO**


	4. Like Predators who eats their Preys

"I'll go buy us some cold drinks, alright? Natsu behave, and Lucy? Please be responsible, you're older than Natsu. You should know that, okay?" Igneel's **{fatherly}** voice, said. Standing up, leaving the two **{irresponsible} **teens on their own.

Lucy **[or should I call her Old Hag from now on?]** glared at him. _I'm not that irresponsible, _she thought, _I live here on my own! And you call me irresponsible? How stupid! _She grunted silently.

Natsu **[or do you prefer Gay Lord/Gay Bitch?] **snickered, holding his laugh.

"And Natsu? Please _do_ learn some _manners_, you can' have some _real_ friends with that attitude of yours." His father said, emphasizing some words.

It was Lucy's turn to snicker, "In your face, Gay Lord." Whispering as she snickers.

"Shaddup." He harshly replies/whispers.

Sparks were **{not}** seen as both of them glared daggers at each other.

"Alright, I'm off then. Anything else?" Ignoring the** {clear enough to hear} **harsh whispers.

"Ice Cream!" Lucy exclaimed, hands flew upwards.

"Okay, kiddo." Igneel ruffled her hair, which made Lucy smile.

"What about you, Natsu?"

"Just some chili flavored chips and a few cheese sticks." Came the reply; Lucy realized that he was **{once again} **occupied with his earphones and cellphone.

"Kay. Lucy don't let the apartment blow up, alright?" Igneel **{jokingly} **warned, slamming the door shut.

Lucy looked at her surrounding; she sighed and said, "Very messy, is this even my apartment?"

She stood up and cleaned the place in about 5 and a half minute, slumping towards the couch.

"Good job, Lucy. As always, you're the best." She muttered, smiling at her job well done.

"Weirdo." A** {not needed}** reply came, Lucy glared at the owner.

Lucy was about to reply; but a certain **{father-like}** person warned her about being "**responsible**."

_Right,_ she thought, _he's just being gay. _

She stood up **(which made Natsu flinch. ****_Whoa! _****He exclaimed in his thoughts, ****_that surprised me!)_**as she walked towards the **{small, one-sided} **kitchen.

A small *_Phew* _was heard and that made Lucy smirk; _Ha!_ Shethought, _not feeling awesome anymore? Huh, Natsu?_

Lucy took a glass and filled it with cold water, "Haaaaa~" Let out a relieved sigh as she drank the water.

_I should really take a bath, _she thought while staring at the glass.

Placing it on the sink, she took a towel nearby and went to the bathroom.

**|Time Skipuhh|**

"S-Should I wear blue? Or maybe Pink?" She asked the mirror **{ironically}** and turned around.

"May-Maybe blue, pink reminds me of Gay Lord." She said the last words in disgust.

"Right!" She made her decision, "It's blue indeed!"

She wore a blue sleeveless t-shirt with a few black stripes **{which she was choosing just a few words ago} **and a navy blue shorts.

She opened the door and walked towards the couch beside Natsu, cellphone in her hands.

She unlocked her cellphones lock **{possible} **and had a conversation with Levy McGarden **{whom first showed up in chapter 1}.**

A 2 hours has left and Lucy was _really _hungry now; and between those hours, they were always growling.

Two growls were heard but was distracted with:

"I'M BACK LUCY! NATSU!"

And that made them glare at him like predators hungry enough to **eat** the prey.

And all that Igneel said **{rather, squeak}** was:

"Oops, I got your food a little too late."

* * *

**I'm back, my beloved ones!**

**I'm really happy about all your reviews, everyday it will inspire me!**

**So bye! I just came to update. **

**Bubye!**


End file.
